My Sweet Little Angel
by onyx eyed kitten
Summary: She was so innocent, how could he not want to corrupt her? She looked so beautiful as she lay beneath him, moaning as he thrust into her. SasuSaku ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to try my hand at a dark fic but I'm not sure how well this is going to go so all suggestions are welcome because I have a feeling I'm going to need them!

Summary: Sakura gets kidnapped because Orochimaru wants to use her as a diversion as he has his shinobi attack Konoha again. She sees Sasuke but he's not the same Sasuke he once was. He's a lot darker and seems determined to corrupt Sakura. SasuSaku

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 1

"Scream for me." A voice whispered.

The man looked up into red eyes, terrified.

"P-please don't!" The man cried out, his terror increasing with each second.

"That doesn't sound like a scream to me."

The man continued to stare into those terrifying red eyes, he was sure he was looking at the devil himself. The black wheels continued to spin round and round and the man knew he was staring into the famous Sharingan eyes that belonged exclusively to the Uchiha Clan.

"I-I don't want to die!"

The young man, who held his fate in his hands, stared at him disgusted.

"Shinobi don't beg, especially for their lives."

Blood trickled down the missing nin's neck as the young man cut a shallow wound on his neck. The man whimpered in pain and terror. He knew he was going to die by this Sharingan wielder's hands and that thought scared him. He had heard much about the Uchiha and knew he was dangerous to go against in battle.

_'Why did I have to come across him of all people while traveling through Sound?'_

Sasuke smirked at the terror on the man's face; even in the dark he could see it clearly. It was so empowering to hold someone's life in his hands like this.

"Scream for me." He repeated.

The man opened his eyes but no sound came out. He was too exhausted to do anything but sit there and wait for his death. The Uchiha gave a mock pout before it quickly turned into a malicious smirk.

"You should have known better than to come into Sound." Sasuke said.

"I had no choice; this was the only way to get to the village I needed to get to!"

"Hn, then you should have been more careful and not gotten caught. For a missing nin, you're not very good."

Sasuke lifted the kunai and twirled it on his pointer finger. He smirked again as the terror rose on the man's face. He loved seeing the terror on his victims' faces. He brought the kunai down and the man flinched, waiting to feel it embed in his flesh but it never came. He opened his eyes and noticed the Uchiha smirking at him; the kunai was a centimeter from his heart.

_'He didn't stab me?'_

He hated the torture he was being put through but was he hated even more was his inability to prevent it. He was at the mercy of Sasuke and they both knew it.

_'Damn him!'_

Sasuke smirked again, seeing the anger mix in with the terror on his face.

"Don't like be teased do you? Well then you should have won the fight, then you would have been in my shoes."

He pulled the kunai back, all the while staring at the missing nin.

"What to do? What to do? Are you ready to die?"

The missing nin didn't answer.

"No answer huh? I guess this means you want to live a little more? That's fine by me.' Sasuke said.

Another smirk appeared on the Uchiha's face.

Sweat poured down the man's face as he once again watched Sasuke twirl the kunai around his finger.

"All you have to do is say the word and I'll kill you."

The man said nothing.

"Not ready to die yet? You must really like living to want to be put through torture like this."

Sasuke lifted up the kunai and threw it between the man's legs. The man automatically reached down but was blocked by the kunai. He looked down to once again seeing that the kunai was a centimeter away from him.

_'Thank god, he didn't stab me there!'_

Sasuke pulled the kunai from the ground and flicked it in his hand.

"Are you ready to die yet?"

"…"

"That's too bad because I'm ready to kill you."

With an almost inhuman like speed, the kunai was brought down and the man's throat was slit. Blood splattered onto the Uchiha's face. He casually wiped it off his face before flicking the blood of the kunai before tossing it on the dead man's body.

"You could have lived longer if you weren't so careless." Sasuke said to the dead shinobi before he walked away.

* * *

Sakura grinded against the man she was dancing with. He ran his hands down her body and she brought them back up when they went a little too south. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands gripped her hips. She could feel his arousal and grinded more firmly against it.

The song ended and Sakura pulled away from the man.

"I'm going to go find my friend." She said.

The man nodded and watched the pink haired beauty walk away.

Sakura scanned the club and found Ino looking for her as well.

"Ino!" Sakura shouted.

The blonde beauty turned around and smiled when she saw Sakura.

"Hey, having a good time so far?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, how about you?"

"Of course, this club is awesome! It's too bad Tenten and Hinata couldn't be here."

"Yeah." Sakura agreed.

Tenten and Hinata were away on missions so Sakura and Ino were at the dance club by themselves.

"I'm going to go get something to drink." Sakura said.

"Ok, I'll come with you, I'm thirsty too."  
The two walked to the bar while the men watched them walk by with lust filled eyes. The two ignored these stares, used to them. They walked to the bar and sat down before ordering their drinks.

"Cherry Coke, please." Sakura said.

"Pepsi, please.' Ino said.

The bartender got their drinks and put them in front of the girls. They both took a sip before Ino turned to Sakura.

"Do you think Shikamaru likes me?" She asked.

Sakura raised her eyebrow at the unexpected question. It wasn't like she didn't know about Ino's crush on Shikamaru, she was her best friend after all, and it was just that the question came out of the blue.

"Why wouldn't he like you?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know but he's never asked me out."

"Maybe he's just shy or is afraid that you don't like him. You should flirt with him and see where it goes."

"I have and he doesn't react!"

"Maybe he thinks that it doesn't mean anything, you do flirt a lot."

"Hey, like you should be the one talking!"

"We're not talking about me, we're talking about you. Maybe you should tell him you like him?"  
Ino gasped at this.

"Are you out of your mind? I can't tell him I like him!"

"Then flirt with him more than you do with other guys or stop flirting with other guys and see what happens."

A smile broke out on the blonde's face.

"Sakura, you're a genius! If I stop flirting with other guys then Shikamaru is sure to notice me!"

"I'm not intelligent for nothing." Sakura said with a shrug.

* * *

Sakura laughed with Ino as they walked home.

"That line is so corny! I can't believe guys still use it!" Sakura said.

"I know! You think they'd be able to come up with new pick up lines." Ino agreed.

"You think he would have gotten the hint after you told him to go away."

"Seriously, I think he thought I was playing hard to get. If he thought that, then a lot of girls must play 'hard to get' when it comes to him."

Sakura burst into another round of laughter at this and clutched her stomach.

"Stop, my stomach hurts!" Sakura gasped out.

"Mine's hurting too." Ino wheezed out.

The two girls laughed a bit more before they were able to get their laughter under control.

Sakura let go of her stomach and wiped the tears of laughter off her face.

"You know, that same guy hit on me a couple of days ago."

This caused a new round of laughter.

They reached the corner and Sakura turned to say good night to Ino.

"Night Ino, I'll see you later."

"Night, I'll call you tomorrow."  
"Ok."

They hugged good bye and the two continued on their separate ways.

* * *

Sakura continued walking home and even though she wasn't alone on the street, she got a weird feeling, like something wasn't right.

_'Stop being stupid, nothing's going to happen to you.'_

Despite that thought, Sakura couldn't help but pick up her pace a bit. When she got to an empty street Sakura began running to her apartment. Even though she felt stupid for doing so because she was sure she was being paranoid, she couldn't help but run. After all as ninjas they were taught to always listen to their instincts, no matter what. Doing so had saved many shinobis' lives.

Sakura saw her apartment building and quickened her pace. She quickly climbed up the flights of stairs.

_'This is not a good time to live high up!'_

She reached the fifth floor and even though she felt like her legs were going to give out from all the dancing, walking and running that didn't slow her pace as she made it to her apartment door. She quickly got her keys out of her purse and cursed when she dropped them. She snatched them up off the floor and her hands slightly trembled, making it hard to unlock her door.

_'Stop being so stupid, you're a kunoichi for god sakes, start acting like one!'_

This little pep talk seemed to calm Sakura down but before she could insert her key into the keyhole, she felt pain in the back of her neck. Someone caught her before she hit the floor and carried her to their destination.

* * *

In case people didn't read the note at the top, I'm going to have it here too.

I wanted to try my hand at a dark fic but I'm not sure how well this is going to go so all suggestions are welcome because I have a feeling I'm going to need them!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 2

Sakura opened her eyes and was surprised not to find herself in her bedroom.

_'Where am I?'_

She sat up looking around the room; it was sparsely furnished and brought no recognition at all. She gasped as she remembered what happened last night. Hanging out with Ino at the dance club, walking home, the terror she felt and the getting knocked unconscious.

_'I have to get out of here!'_

She ran towards the door and wasn't surprised to find it locked.

_'Like it would really be that easy?'_

She sat back down on the bed.

_'I'll have to wait for someone to open the door and catch them off guard.'_

Sakura wasn't sure how long she sat there but she was relieved when the door opened. A shinobi entered with a tray in his hand.

_'A Sound shinobi, why would the Sound kidnap me?'_

The man walked towards her and without warning Sakura kicked him in the face. She didn't bother to see what damage she had done and quickly ran out of the room.

_'If I'm at the Sound Village then that means Sasuke-kun is here!'_

She rounded a corner and kept on running.

_'I can't look for him though because I can't risk getting caught. Speaking of getting caught, why is this place so empty?'_

She turned another corner having no idea where she was going when she smacked into something. She looked up to see a shinobi maliciously grinning down at her.

_'Damn it, I'm a Jounin! How could I have been so careless as to run into somebody?'_

"Hello pretty lady, what are you doing out of your room?" The man asked.

* * *

Sasuke was walking down the hallway and noticed a bunch of shinobi gathered around something or someone. He intended to walk past them not caring what was going on when he saw a flash of pink. 

_'Pink? There's no way she could be here.'_

"Get away from me!"

"Looks like we've got a feisty one here guys!"

Sasuke's eyes widened when he heard the feminine voice.

_'Why is she here?'_

The Uchiha stepped towards the group and the ones who noticed his presence quickly backed away in fear. The other shinobi noticed how it had gotten quiet and looked at their fellow shinobi. Seeing the fear on their face, they quickly turned to where their eyes were looking and looked in fear when their eyes met Sasuke's. The Uchiha ignored them and looked towards Sakura. The two silently stared at each other and without a word Sasuke grabbed her wrist and dragged her away.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

She got no answer in response.

"Sasuke-kun, stop! Let me go!"

He didn't let her go and his grip tightened on her wrist when she attempted to tug in away. The seventeen year old gave a sigh and resigned herself to the fact that she was going wherever Sasuke led her to.

After walking for a few minutes the Uchiha stopped in front of a door and quickly opened it and dragged the pink haired teenager inside.

Sakura looked around the room and noticed this one was sparsely furnished as well.

_'Obviously no one here feels the need to make their rooms feel cozy.'_

Sasuke's voice shook her out of her thoughts.

"What are you doing here?"

She looked at him in disbelief.

"How on earth should I know why I was kidnapped? Shouldn't you be more informed since you're now apart of this village?" Sakura asked.

Although it was covered well, Sasuke didn't miss the slight bitterness in her voice when she mentioned him being apart of the Sound Village.

"I'm not apart of this village."

Sakura looked at him in confusion and Sasuke mentally sighed.

_'How is she able to get me to speak so much?'_

"I came here for power, I've never considered nor will I consider this place _my village._"

A smile broke out on Sakura's face but disappeared when she remembered the predicament she was in.

"Are you going to let me go?" She asked.

The raven haired male shook his head.

Sakura found herself growing angry at this. It wasn't just the fact that he wasn't going to let her go, it was also the fact that she saw this as his loyalty to Orochimaru, loyalty that he didn't deserve.

"How can you take Orochimaru's side? Why are you giving him loyalty he doesn't deserve? This is the man who attacked our village, who killed the Sandaime? Konoha was almost destroyed because of that bastard! If you don't consider yourself apart of this village than why are you taking his side?! How can you take his side?!"

In her anger Sakura had been storming towards Sasuke and while asking her last question she had shoved his shoulders. His eyes flashed in anger but despite the changes he had undergone while being in the Sound, he still would never raise his hand towards a lady.

Sakura stood staring at him, her chest heaving in her anger.

"Answer me!" Sakura shouted.

She went to shove him again but Sasuke's fast reflexes prevented her from doing so.

"Let me go!" She shouted, attempting to struggle out of his grip.

"Calm down." Sasuke said, his grip on her wrists not loosening.

"Don't tell me to calm down you traitorous bastard!"

Sasuke had managed to push her onto his bed and straddled her, his hands pinning her wrists on either side of her head.

"Calm down." He repeated.

The anger suddenly left Sakura and she looked at him, her eyes holding a look that was not often seen there, defeat.

Sasuke was surprised by both how easily she complied and the look of defeat in his eyes but of course none of that showed in his onyx eyes.

"I need Orochimaru for power and nothing else." He said.

"Power, power, all you care about is power!" Sakura spat.

"Of course I care about power, how else am I going to avenge my clan?"

"You didn't have to leave Konoha to gain power."

"I don't have time to waste; each day I wait to get stronger is a day that Itachi himself is getting more powerful. I don't have time to sit around in Konoha and pick up trash while Itachi is out there."

"You can't gain true power if you don't have someone to protect."

"Don't be ridiculous," Sasuke said scoffing. "I've gotten more powerful in the five years that I've been gone from Konoha then I would have gotten if I had stayed."

Sakura said nothing, just looked at him with sad eyes.

Sasuke stared down at her, hating the look in her eyes. Like she understood something he didn't. He wanted to get rid of that look. A gleam suddenly appeared in his eyes and he smirked at her.

Sakura stared at him, not liking the look in his eyes and the smirk on his face at all.

"Sasuke-kun, why are you looking at me like that?"

The Uchiha didn't answer and instead leaned down towards her. She gasped in surprise when she felt his warm lips on her neck. The gasp soon turned into a moan when his tongue darted out.

"Sa…Sasuke-kun what…are you… doing?" Sakura managed to gasp out.

"Isn't this what you always wanted?"

He let go of her wrists when he went further down her body. When he reached the hem of her shirt, he slowly pulled that up.

"Don't you want me touching you like this?" Sasuke asked as he palmed her core.

Instead of answering, Sakura gasped and unconsciously opened her legs wider, giving Sasuke more access. He smirked at this and rubbed her through her clothes.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" She breathed.

His smirk widened at this.

_'She hasn't changed much at all. I still hold her in the palm of my hand, just like I did five years ago. This is going to be fun.'_

Sakura with her eyes closed in pleasure never noticed when Sasuke's smirk turned malicious.

Sasuke toyed with her for a bit longer before he abruptly stopped his pleasurable actions.

Sakura's eyes opened in confusion when Sasuke stopped.

"Sasuke-kun…?"

"I have some business to attend to," He said with his usual stoic face. "You'll be staying here with me while you're in Sound."

"Why am I staying here with you?" Sakura asked.

She had a feeling she knew why but when it came to Sasuke she didn't want to get her hopes up.

"You'll be safer here." Sasuke answered.

Sakura smiled at this and Sasuke had to stop himself from smirking.

_'She's just as naïve as before.'_

Without another word, Sasuke turned and left the room. Of course he had an entirely different reason for wanting Sakura to stay in his room but she didn't need to know that.

The onyx eyed male wanted to laugh at how naïve Sakura was.

_'How can someone as naïve as her be a kunoichi? I can't believe she actually fell for it. You think her instincts would have gone off but she's always been blind when it comes to me. Stupid girl, when will she learn that I'm no prince charming and I never will be? I lost the ability to be that when Itachi massacred our clan.'_

At the thought of Itachi, Sasuke's face turned murderous which didn't fair well for the person he intended to pay a visit too. The anger left his face when he arrived at the door and he opened it without bothering to knock.

* * *

Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 3

Orochimaru and Kabuto looked up when the Uchiha entered the room. The silver haired man began to get up but sat back down when Orochimaru raised his hand.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

Sasuke knew by his tone of voice and the smirk on his face that he knew exactly what he was doing there.

"Don't play games with me. You know exactly why I'm here." Sasuke calmly answered.

On the inside he was boiling with rage. He hated whenever Orochimaru played games with him and he knew that Sakura being here could lead to no good.

"Are you concerned for Sakura's safety? I assure you that you have nothing to worry about."

"I don't care about Sakura."

"If you're not concerned for her safety then why did you come storming in here like some knight in shining armor?"

"Just because I don't care about her doesn't mean I'm going to let you get away with some sick plan of yours."

Orochimaru's eyes flashed at this.

"Watch what you say."

"I'm only here for power; I don't respect you in the slightest."

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed in anger.

"If you want to learn anything else from me then you will watch your tongue."

"Sakura's staying with me while she's here."

Without waiting for a response, the Uchiha left the room. Once the door closed behind him, Orochimaru slammed his fist down on the table.

"Damn that brat!"

"You won't have to put up with his insolence once he becomes your new body Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto reassured.

"Yes, once Sasuke-kun becomes my new body, there won't be anything to worry about." Orochimaru agreed with an evil smile on his face.

* * *

Ino bit her bottom lip when Sakura didn't pick up her phone.

_'Why isn't she picking up? She's not answering her cell phone or her house phone. Did something happen to her?'_

The phone kept on ringing and the longer it rang the more worried Ino got. Finally not being able to stand it anymore the blonde hung up the phone. She quickly grabbed her keys and put on her shoes before locking her apartment door.

_'I'm being stupid. I'll go to her place and Sakura will be there. When I tell her about this, we'll both laugh ourselves silly.'_

Although Ino was desperately trying to convince herself that nothing was wrong, she couldn't erase the terrible feeling she was getting.

* * *

Sasuke had barely left when Sakura sprung up from the bed. Having a need to do something, she paced around the room. She tried not to think about the bad feeling she got when it came to Sasuke but finally she could ignore it no more.

_'Am I being wise in trusting Sasuke-kun? Five years is a long time, for all I know he could have changed drastically. I want to believe that he's the same Sasuke-kun, I really do but something just doesn't feel right.'_

Sasuke's room was larger than the others so she wasn't confined to such a small pacing space.

_'Must be because he's going to be Orochimaru's new body that he gets all these benefits, I bet he can do whatever the hell he wants and no one dares to stop him.'_

Lost in her thoughts she didn't hear Sasuke come in until he wrapped his arms around her waist. She stiffened under his touch and relaxed when she saw it was him.

"Where did you go?" Sakura asked.

"No where important, I just had to take care of some business."

Sasuke pulled her long hair away from her neck and nuzzled it.

"Let's not talk about that, I have something else I'd rather be doing."

"What would that be?" Sakura asked knowing full well what he was talking about.

"You know exactly what I mean." He said before softly kissing her neck.

She stifled a moan but the Uchiha heard it anyway.

"I see you and I want the same thing." Sasuke whispered.

He turned her around and leaned down to kiss her but stopped when Sakura turned her face away. Instead of being insulted he raised his eyebrow in amusement.

"What's the matter, just awhile ago, you were all for this. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Why are you doing this? I thought you hated me?"

"I never hated you."

"You sure have a funny way of showing it."

"That was years ago, can't we just forget about the past?"

Sakura laughed mockingly at this.

"That's rather funny coming from you."

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes at this.

"That's completely different."

"So my feelings don't matter?"

Sasuke frustrated with all this crashed his lips down on Sakura's mouth. She struggled to get away from him but he only tightened his hold on her. Sakura slightly tore her mouth away from his to tell him to stop but Sasuke only used that opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. He pushed her against the wall and held her wrists in one hand while the other went under her top.

"Mm, nn, mm." Sakura moaned.

The Uchiha kissed her jaw line and began nibbling on her neck. He was delighted to her the moans spilling from her lips as he sucked on her neck. He pulled back and satisfied with his work he let Sakura go.

"You belong to me now," He said tracing the hickey on her neck. "Don't even think about escaping. If you do I won't hesitate to come after you and punish you."

With this threat hanging in the air, Sasuke smirked at her before leaving the room.

Feeling the strength leave her, Sakura slid down to the ground.

* * *

Tsunade looked up startled when her door suddenly slammed open.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked rising from her desk.

"Godaime-sama, Sakura's missing!" Ino cried out.

"Missing? What do you mean she's missing?!"

"I mean she's gone! She wasn't answering her cell phone or he house phone so I went to her house and she wasn't there. The door was locked and she wouldn't answer!"

"Calm down, she's probably somewhere in the village."

"She would have taken her cell phone with her."

"She probably just forgot. I'll have someone go to her apartment."

"Ok."

"Genma."

"Yes Godaime-sama?"

"I want you to go to Sakura's house and see if she's ok. If she doesn't answer her door I want you to enter and see if anything is wrong." Tsunade said and handed him a key.

"Yes Godaime-sama." Genma said and bowed.

The shinobi straightened and quickly left the room.

"You should sit down; I'll have Shizune make you some tea."

"Thank you." Ino whispered and sat down.

"I'm sure she's fine Ino. She's probably in the village somewhere and just forgot to take her cell phone with her."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right."

Tsunade ordered Shizune to make some tea and the two kunoichi sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

Sasuke wandered around the castle, thinking about a certain pink haired kunoichi.

_'She's not as naïve as I thought she was. I'm glad; it'll be more fun with a stronger opponent. That'll just make the victory all the sweeter.'_

Sasuke knew Sakura would succumb to him eventually. He was her weakness so it was only a matter of time before he had her moaning beneath him.

* * *

Genma returned to the Godaime's office, a worried frown on his face.

"Sakura-san was not in her apartment. Everything looked fine but I couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right."

The Godaime sat at her desk, her chin resting on her hands and a frown on her face.

Ino looked at her, worry written all over her face.

"Do you think Sakura's been kidnapped Godaime-sama?" She fearfully asked.

"I think that's a very high possibility." Tsunade answered in a grave tone.

She looked at Genma, her frown deepening.

"I want you to send a hawk out to summon Naruto and Kakashi."

"Of course Godaime-sama."

Genma bowed once more before he left the room.

* * *

"What?! You think Sakura-chan's been kidnapped?!" Naruto yelled.

"Calm down Naruto." Kakashi said.

"Calm down? How can I calm down," Naruto asked rounding on Kakashi. "Sakura-chan's been kidnapped and you're telling me to calm down?!"

"Yelling isn't gong to solve anything. Let's listen to what the Godaime-sama has to say."

Naruto nodded and turned back to the Hokage.

"We're not sure whether or not Sakura has been kidnapped but we think it's a high possibility. Until we confirm whether or not she's been kidnapped we can't do anything so along with Ino, I want the three of you to search for Sakura in the village. Report back to me once you all have done so. Dismissed." Tsunade said.

The three bowed before leaving the room.

* * *

"Do you really think Sakura-chan's been kidnapped Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. Let's hope not."

The silver haired Jounin looked over to Ino. It was so rare to see her like this. Usually she was bubbly and full of life; nothing seemed to really get her down.

_'Just like Sakura.'_

"Everything will be alright Ino." Kakashi said.

Ino looked at him and offered a small smile in return for his comforting words. They both knew that those words weren't much comfort but Ino appreciated the effort.

"Thanks." Ino whispered.

Kakashi smiled at her before looking away.

* * *

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 4

Sakura shakily pulled herself up from the ground, placing a hand on the wall for support.

'_My knees are still weak.'_

She attempted to take a step forward but faltered and fell back onto the ground.

'_Why am I so nervous? Is it because I've never been threatened by Sasuke-kun before? Now I know how all the people he's threatened feel.'_

Sakura laughed bitterly at this.

'_I know that was no empty threat. I want to leave but I'm terrified of what Sasuke-kun will do to me. I don't think I've ever been more scared in my life. It's funny that the one I'm afraid of is the one who was supposed to be my ally.'_

A lone tear slipped down Sakura's soft cheek.

'

* * *

Sasuke walked around the grounds having no real destination in mind. He simply left in order to torture Sakura.

'_I bet she's terrified, wondering what I'm going to do to her. I only wish I could witness this wonderful event.'_

A malicious smirk crossed the handsome Uchiha's face as he thought of seeing Sakura's terrified face.

'

* * *

Sakura had managed to push the fear to the back of her mind and stood back up.

'_I can't let him know that I'm afraid, that'll just give him more power.'_

Heat rushed to her loins as she thought of Sasuke touching her. She could feel his lips on hers and his hands on her body as if he were actually there. Her eyes fluttered shut as she got lost in the pleasure. Her eyes suddenly snapped open as she regained her senses.

'_What am I thinking?! I can't give in, I have to be strong! I absolutely can not give in to these feelings, no matter how wonderful they may feel.'_

Sakura turned around when she heard the door open.

'_Oh no, of all times why did he have to come back now? Why did he have to come back when I don't have my feelings under control?'_

Sasuke casually shut the door and walked to the window sill. Even if Sakura didn't show it he knew he was making her nervous. He purposely came back at a time he knew she didn't want to see him. The Uchiha sat on the window sill and stared at the scenery.

'_Although I haven't seen Sakura in so long she's still easy to read. She may be able to hide her thoughts and feelings from other people but never from me. To me she is and always has been an open book.'_

Sakura's eyes followed Sasuke and she quickly tore her gaze away when she realized she was staring. She could feel her cheeks heating up and turned her back to the Uchiha.

'_Even though he never looked at me, he knew I was staring at him.'_

Sasuke smirked and had to contain the urge to laugh out loud.

'_She's too easy. I know exactly what to do to make her uncomfortable.'_

Sakura couldn't bear the uncomfortable atmosphere any longer but knew she couldn't leave the room, not without Sasuke's permission. Not knowing what to do, she simply sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard.

'_Damn him, he knows exactly what he's doing to me!'_

Unconsciously her eyes drifted to him and she glared daggers at him.

'_That bastard, how dare he do this to me?! Who does he think he is?'_

Not wanting to look at him any longer she tore her gaze away from his profile.

'_I can't believe I've essentially become his slave!'_

When Sakura's death glare left him and Sasuke was positive he wouldn't be caught, he stole a glance at her.

'_She looks just like a pouting child.'_

He smirked before looking away from her.

'_She's reacting just the way I want her too._ '

Sasuke's tongue sensuously licked his lips as he thought of Sakura's body.

'_This game of cat and mouse is getting interesting.'_

Sakura looked up when she heard Sasuke shift.

"What, are you wondering if I'm going to do something?" He asked.

"…"

"Do you want me to do something," Sasuke asked with a smirk. "Are you secretly aching for me to kiss you and touch you?"

Sakura could feel her face heat up at this.

"O-of course not." Sakura answered in an unconvincing tone.

"You say you don't but I can tell you're lying," Sasuke said as he got up and stalked towards her. "Your eye's hold both fear and longing."

Sakura made to get up but in an instant he was in front of her and had her pinned beneath his warm body.

"Be a good girl and don't run away." He whispered before he kissed her.

He licked her bottom lip but Sakura refused to open them.

Sasuke pulled back and smirked at her.

"Oh, putting up a fight? That's more than fine with me, it's more exciting when the prey struggles, don't you agree?"

Sakura glared at him.

"Your glaring is only turning me on."

He leaned down and began kissing her neck, she struggled to break out of his hold but he was simply too strong.

"You're struggling is arousing as well." He said as he thrust against her.

Sakura gasped from both shock and pleasure.

"What you're not going to struggle anymore? Such a shame, it got me so excited as well. I simply love it when my prey puts up a fight. It makes the end result so much more exciting."

The pink haired teenager renewed her struggles to escape. This Sasuke was so different from the Sasuke she knew and it scared her. The look in his beautiful onyx eyes was so frightening.

"That's more like it." Sasuke said.

He grabbed some string from his pouch and quickly tied Sakura's wrists to the headboard.

"Silk would be better but I don't want to give you the opportunity to escape. If you don't want the string to cut into your wrists then you better not struggle." Sasuke warned.

Sakura looked at him, fear filling her eyes.

"You look so beautiful," He said as he ran his thumb along her bottom lip. "Your eyes filled with fear and your body trembling from both desire and fright. You're breathing heavy with both desire and fear."

Sakura shivered from desire as Sasuke ran his hands down her sides. He took her shoes off and tossed them aside. He slowly ran his hand up the inside of her leg.

Sakura closed her eyes and bit her lip to stop the moan from escaping.

'_No! No matter what I absolutely can not give in!'_

Sasuke slid both her skirt and underwear off and his hungry gaze stared at her core. Instead of touching her like Sakura had been expecting, he removed her corset top and bra.

"Your beautiful body is finally exposed to me and I'm able to do whatever I wish to you."

Sakura ignoring the string tied around her wrist struggled to get free.

Sasuke watched the blood drip down from her wrists as she attempted to get free. He simply brought his mouth to the inside of her right arm and slowly licked the blood that was trailing down from her wrist. She gasped and stopped struggling, unable to move.

"I told you if you struggled, you would be injured." Sasuke said.

He moved to her other arm and cleaned that one as well.

"Mmmm, you're blood tastes delicious. Maybe you should struggle some more after all."

Sasuke smirked at the look of fear in Sakura's eyes.

"Not enough to cause serious harm of course."

He licked the last of the blood from her wrist and looked at her.

"Now where was I before you distracted me?"

His hand reached down and lightly circled around her left nipple. No matter how desperately she tried, Sakura couldn't stop the shiver that resulted from his action.

"I see that you like that and the fact that you're trying to hid it makes me all the more glad."

He trailed his finger down her stomach and touched her core.

"I've barely touched you and you're already wet."

He began rubbing her clit and Sakura couldn't stop the moan that spilled from her lips. She could feel herself getting wetter as the pleasure coursed throughout her whole body. He entered a finger into her and began pumping. Sakura's back arched in pleasure and another moan escaped her lips.

Sasuke entered another finger and loved the cry of pleasure that fell from her lips.

Sakura struggled to regain control of her body and bit her bottom lip to stop the next cry of pleasure that threatened to escape. She tasted blood and felt it dribble down her chin.

Sasuke noticed the blood as well and leaned down to lick it up as his fingers continue pumping in and out of her body. He abruptly stopped his actions and kissed her. He licked the blood from her bottom lip and sunk his incisor into the small cut, causing more blood to pour out which the Uchiha delightedly licked up. He pulled back and zeroed in on the blood that dribbled down her chin. He leaned down and licked that clean before he kissed her again.

Sakura not wanting Sasuke to bit her again quickly opened her mouth up to him. He swept his tongue in and she could taste her own blood on his tongue. He broke the kiss and trailed kisses down her to her breast and began sucking on a nipple while his hand played with the neglected breast. Sakura clenched her teeth in an effort to not let her moans escape but Sasuke heard her muffled moans anyway. His hot mouth left her breast only to go down to her core. He slowly licked her slit before his tongue entered her. He licked her walls and another cry of pleasure left Sakura's mouth. Her back arched from pleasure and when she fell back onto the bed she began writhing in pleasure. Sakura was so caught up in the pleasure Sasuke was giving her that she didn't notice the string causing her wrists to bleed again. As more pleasure filled her body, this caused the string to rub even more against her wrists. Her cries and pants continued to fill the room and she screamed out Sasuke's name as she came.

Sasuke took off his clothes and put on a condom. He took unbound Sakura from the string and once more slowly licked the blood from her wrists and forearm. By the time he was done, Sakura was panting from desire again. He positioned himself and entered her in one swift motion. She cried out from pain and Sasuke wanted to pull back out but he reluctantly waited for her to adjust to him. Once she did he pulled back out and entered her again. He picked up his pace and Sakura's loud cries soon filled the room. Her nails racked down his back and this only encouraged the Uchiha. Soon the bed was shaking and the head board was slamming against the wall. Sweat poured down their bodies and their heavy breathing could be heard as Sasuke continued plunging in and out of Sakura. The pleasure became too much and Sakura screamed Sasuke's name again as she came. Soon Sasuke followed her and he collapsed onto Sakura. Not wanting to crush her he rolled off of her and disposed of the condom before rolling back onto his back.

Sakura lay there, not knowing what to say or do. Since she wasn't going out with Sasuke she couldn't cuddle with him like a normal girlfriend would do. She jerked in surprise when she felt Sasuke grab he wrist. She watched transfixed as Sasuke's tongue came out and slowly licked up a bit of blood from her wrist that he had missed. He let go of her wrist and lay back down on his back as if nothing had happened. She lifted her right arm and looked at her wrist.

'_It's not as bad as I expected it to be.'_

Sasuke looked over as Sakura healed her wrists and the cut on her lip.

'_That's right, she's Tsunade's apprentice.'_

When there was a knock on the door, Sasuke slipped on his pants before opening it.

"We've brought dinner Sasuke-sama."

"Leave the trays at the door."

The two shinobi set the trays down before bowing and leaving. Once they left Sasuke picked up one of the trays and gave it to Sakura before picking up the second tray. He closed the door with his foot and took of his pants before settling back into bed. He picked up some rice with his chopsticks and paused, glancing over at Sakura.

"What's wrong? The food's not poisoned." Sasuke said.

"How do you know?"

"Orochimaru is a sadist, if he were going to kill you it would be in a more gruesome way then poisoning."

Not quite trusting Sasuke but not wanting to starve to death either, Sakura reluctantly picked up some rice with her chopsticks and ate it.

Sasuke watched her in amusement as he ate his rice.

"See, you haven't died yet. The food's fine."

The jade eyed girl nodded in agreement before eating some more rice.

'_Why is he acting normal with me? Is he attempting to throw me off balance?'_

Sasuke wanted to laugh at the suspicious looks Sakura cast him when she thought he wasn't looking.

'_Hasn't she heard of peripheral vision? Such a stupid yet amusing girl, she's definitely going to make things entertaining while she's here.'_

Although Sakura was glad to have food since she hadn't eaten since dinner last night, once again wished she wasn't stuck in this uncomfortable atmosphere.

'_Normally I would love to be alone with Sasuke-kun and I wouldn't mind the silence since I know he's the quiet type. I must be feeling uncomfortable because I don't know what he's planning. A little of it does come from not seeing him for so long though.'_

"Sakura…."

The pink haired girl looked over to Sasuke when her name was called.

"What is it Sasuke-kun."

"You've been holding the rice up to your lips for the past minute. If you're going to eat it then eat it. Don't just hold it to your lips like that, it's annoying."

"Oh, sorry Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said her cheeks heating up.

"Hn."

She quickly placed the rice in her mouth before picking up some more.

'_I'm so stupid, zoning out in front of Sasuke-kun like that. I bet he knew what I was thinking. I can't keep on letting him know what I'm thinking. I need every advantage I can get when it comes to him. Ah, I'm thinking things I shouldn't be around him again!'_

Sakura quickly banished the thoughts from her mind and continued eating.

'_I hope he didn't know what I was thinking before!'_

Sasuke looked at Sakura from the corner of his eye and mentally shook his head.

'_Stupid girl, there's no point trying to hide you're thoughts from me. For me you're always such an open book. Even if you could hide your thoughts from me it wouldn't do you any good because a good shinobi always plans ahead. You haven't even been around me for a day and I've already learned your personality so well. It's like I haven't been gone these past five years.'_

When the two finished their dinner Sasuke placed Sakura's tray on top of his and placed them outside his door. He quietly got dressed and opened his door before pausing.

"You're welcome to watch TV or do whatever else you'd like."

With that he closed the door and left Sakura.

'

* * *

Sasuke walked down the hallway and stopped when he heard his name.

"I heard Sasuke-sama has the prisoner staying in his room."

"I saw her, she's really hot. I bet he's having sex with her."

"Why wouldn't be? If I had a girl that hot staying with me, I'd definitely bang her a lot."

While the two shinobi were talking Sasuke rounded the corner and picked one of them up by the neck. The shinobi cried out in pain as the Uchiha forcefully slammed him against the wall.

"It would be wise of you to cease gossiping about the prisoner and me. If I hear anymore gossip about either one of us I will gut that person and strangle them with their own intestines. Pass that on."

Sasuke dropped the shinobi and he grabbed his throat, gasping for air. The other shinobi flinched and looked away when the Uchiha passed by him. They turned their heads and watched him walk away the same thought in their minds.

'

* * *

Sakura wrapped the sheet around her and walked to the TV. After she grabbed the remote she settled back down onto the bed. She turned on the TV and went to the guide.

'_I wonder who else gets cable around here.'_

Finding a romantic movie that she wanted to watch, she went to that channel. She placed the remote down next to her and began watching the movie.

* * *

Sasuke opened the door and shut it behind him. He raised his head and breathed in the fresh air before he began walking.

'_Gossiping about me like a couple of teenage girls, who do they think they are? They're lucky I didn't do anything worse to them. Actually the one I didn't even touch is really lucky.'_

A malicious smirk crossed his face as he remembered the fear in their eyes.

'_What a wonderful feeling it was to see that look in their eyes.'_

"Hello Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke opened his eyes to see Aiko standing before him.

"What do you want?" He coldly asked.

"Don't be like that Sasuke-kun." She purred while placing her hand on his chest.

Aiko's eyes narrowed in anger when Sasuke slapped her hand away.

"What's wrong with you? You can't possibly be in love with that pink haired girl. I can satisfy you better than she ever could."

"Don't think so highly of yourself. You were nothing more than someone to fuck when I was bored. I have no use of you anymore."

Aiko raised her hand to slap him but Sasuke quickly grabbed her wrist.

"I don't think so."

"So, you really do have feelings for her. That's why you're doing this."

"Whether or not I have feelings for her is none of your concern. I'm simply bored of you, that's why I don't want to fuck you anymore."

"You…you bastard!"

Aiko raised her other hand but Sasuke caught that one as well.

"Like I'd really let someone as pathetic as you hit me."

"…!"

"You look like an angry kitten." Sasuke said with mocking laughter.

"I…I hate you!"

"Like I care how you feel about me."

Aiko's breath hitched when Sasuke leaned down to her ear.

"I really should thank you for entertaining me for as long as you did."

Not being able to be around him any longer, she pulled away from him. Tears fell from her eyes as she heard his mocking laughter behind her.

'

* * *

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 5

Ino had been searching for Sakura for the past hour and there was still no sign of her.

_'Sakura where on earth could you be?'_

Her worried eyes scanned the crowd causing her to miss the person in front of her.

"Ow!" She cried.

Before she hit the ground a pair of strong arms grabbed her.

"What's the rush Ino?"

"Shikamaru!" The blonde cried out when she saw him.

"What's the matter Ino?" He asked.

"It's Sakura! We think she might have been kidnapped!"

"Kidnapped? By whom?'

"We don't know. We're not even sure if she has been. Kakashi, Naruto and I are looking for her around the village."

"What makes you think she's been kidnapped?"

"I've called her house phone and cell phone numerous times today but she hasn't picked up. I told Godaime-sama about it and she ordered Genma-san to go to Sakura's apartment and to go inside if no one answered. When he came back he said everything looked fine but something just felt wrong."

"That is worrisome. I'll help you look for her."

"Thank you Shikamaru."

"No problem."

The two suddenly blushed when they realized Ino was still in Shikamaru's arms. He quickly let go of her and coughed to cover up his embarrassment.

"I'll look from the roof tops." He said.

"Ok, thanks again."

"You're welcome."

A small awkward silence fell as the two stared at each other.

"Right, well I'll be going then." Shikamaru suddenly said.

Before Ino could say anything he quickly left. Once he had Ino resumed her search of looking for her best friend.

* * *

A few hours later the four shinobi had assembled back at Tsunade's office. The blonde Hokage raised her eyebrow when she saw Shikamaru there.

"I ran into him along the way and he was helping me search for Sakura." Ino explained.

"Then I assume you're aware of the situation Shikamaru?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes Godaime-sama." He answered.

"Where any of you able to locate Sakura?"

One by one each shinobi shook their head.

"Damn! It appears Sakura has been kidnapped then but by who and why?" Tsunade asked.

"Perhaps by an enemy village who bears a grudge against our village?" Kakashi suggested.

"Most likely but without knowing which village it's going to take longer to find her. It may not even be a village it might be a missing nin who kidnapped Sakura."

"Let us look for her." Naruto said.

"No." Tsunade said.

"Why not?"

"It's not your job. This is the job for the ANBU."

"Let us help then!"

"No."

"Why not?! Sakura's our friend!"

"It's not your job to locate missing ninja! I may need you here in the future so I can't send of any more ninja then necessary!"

"Saku-"

"Are you defying the Hokage?"

Naruto shut his mouth after that question but it was clear he didn't want to. When Kakashi nudged him, he spoke again.

"I'm sorry Godaime-sama, I was out of line."

"You're forgiven," She said. "I'm going to send out a squad of ANBU to look for her and I will inform you four when I hear back from them."

"Thank you Godaime-sama." The four shinobi said.

"You're welcome. Now you four are dismissed."

* * *

Sasuke continued to walk aimlessly around. He hadn't expected to run into Aiko but the fact that he was sure he'd left her in tears brought a smile to his face.

'_It's so easy to make girls cry. Just say enough cruel things and they're bawling. It's so much fun. I bet I could make Sakura cry just as easy as I did Aiko.'_

Sasuke narrowed his eyes when he heard people running towards him.

'

* * *

The movie was about half way through and the young woman was standing in the rain. She looked up when she no longer felt the rain to see her boyfriend with an umbrella. As Sakura watched this she couldn't help but be reminded of Sasuke and her.

'_That happened so long ago that part of me wonders if it was only a dream.'_

_Flashback_

_Training had ended a couple of hours ago but Sakura had decided to go to the meadow for a while and was now walking in the rain._

"_Damn, if I had known it was going to rain I would have gone straight home.'_

_She looked around to see some other unfortunate people caught in the rain as well. The rain was coming down fairly hard by now and her pink hair which had grown back a bit, was plastered to her face and neck. The cold was starting to get to her and just as she was thinking about running home, the rain suddenly stopped coming down on her._

"_Only an idiot would walk home in the rain." A voice stated._

_The pink haired girl looked up to see Sasuke standing in front of her holding an umbrella over her head. Processing what he just said she looked around to see everyone but her running to shelter._

"_What are you doing here?" She asked._

"_I was making some beef stew but I ran out of milk so I went to the store to buy some." He answered._

"_Oh."_

_Sasuke sighed when he simply stared at her._

'_What an annoying girl.'_

"_Come on Sakura, I'll walk you home."_

"_Really?!"_

_The Uchiha mentally rolled his eyes at this._

'_She really is annoying.'_

"_Yes really and if you don't hurry up I'm going to change my mind and leave you behind."_

_Sakura was so happy that she wanted to hum and skip home but she restrained herself. She didn't want him to actually leave her behind and she also knew that if he did that this would never happen again. She racked her mind for conversation but nothing came to mind. She was so nervous to be walking next to her crush and she didn't want to make a fool of herself. _

'_I can't have Sasuke-kun think any worse of me.'_

_It wasn't necessarily that Sasuke wanted to walk Sakura home. He was carrying a gallon of milk and that couldn't stay out of the fridge long and he was hungry. When he saw Sakura walking home looking like a drowned rat he couldn't just leave her like that, he wasn't that heartless after all. So despite the fact that he was carrying milk and that he was hungry he decided to do the nice thing and walk Sakura home, even though she could occasionally be a highly annoying teammate. _

_The walk home was silent and Sakura desperately wanted to start a conversation in an attempt to get closer to Sasuke but the more she tried to think of one the more nothing would come to mind._

'_Am I really supposed to just have him walk me home in silence? Maybe the gods are just telling me to be grateful that I'm even getting this opportunity? No, I need to take initiative because if I just wait for something to happen then I'll never get closer to Sasuke-kun!'_

"_Have you seen that new action movie that's come out?" She asked._

'_Not bad Sakura, not bad at all!'_

_Sasuke glanced at her before answering._

"_No."_

"_I saw a preview of it on TV last night and I thought it would be fun to go."_

_Sasuke glanced at Sakura again._

'_Oh no, please don't let this go where I think its going.'_

"_I was thinking that Naruto, you, me and maybe Kakashi-sensei could go."_

_The Uchiha automatically opened his mouth to refuse her but quickly closed it._

'_Wait, what did she say? She's not asking me out.'_

"_I'm sure the dobe would love to go but if you want Kakashi to come then that might take some convincing."_

"_What about you?"_

"_I'm not interested."_

_Sakura looked at him in disappointment but quickly masked it._

"_I'll make you a deal, if I can convince Kakashi-sensei to go to the movie without telling him that it's because I want you to go along to then you have to come with all three of us. Deal?"_

_Sasuke looked at her, thinking it through._

'_It's not likely that she'll be able to convince Kakashi to come, he's more of a loner just like me. Then again there is always the possibility that he'll say yes.'_

"_Deal" He said deciding to take his chances._

A small sad smile crossed Sakura's face at that memory.

'_I remember I ended up convincing Kakashi-sensei to go.'_

When Sakura looked at the screen again, the couple was kissing in the rain. Sakura closed her eyes as her heart clenched in pain.

'_If Sasuke-kun had stayed in the village could we have what that couple has? Can we still have that or were Sasuke-kun and I never meant to be from the start?'_

The more Sakura thought about it the more she was afraid that it was true. Sasuke never said he loved her, they never went on a date and the only times they went on planned outings was with Team 7.

Tears fell from Sakura's eyes and she quickly wiped them away. They kept on falling even though she kept on wiping them away and finally she just gave up and let them fall.

'

* * *

Sasuke quickly jumped into a tree and waited to see who was coming. When he saws that it was only Sound shinobi fooling around, he threw a kunai in front of the one in front. The shinobi came to an abrupt halt and the one behind him almost crashed into him.

"What's wrong, why'd you stop?"

"Someone threw a kunai in front of me."

Before either of them could get a weapon out Sasuke jumped down from the tree.

"Oh, it's you Sasuke-sama. Were you the one who threw the kunai?" The one in front asked.

Without a word Sasuke picked up his kunai and put it back in its pouch before walking away.

The two shinobi simply stared at his retreating back.

"Well I guess that answers your question."

* * *

Sasuke silently laughed to himself. He knew it wasn't an enemy pretty soon after he heard the footsteps because he recognized their chakra patterns; he simply wanted to mess with them.

'_At least I got a little entertainment.'_

The Uchiha continued walking around for a while before he decided to head back.

'_I wonder how Sakura's doing. She might have thought of some distressing things while I've been gone.'_

Sasuke chuckled evilly at that thought. It wasn't like he planned for Sakura to be distressed while he was gone but it wouldn't bother him if she was.

'

* * *

Please review!


End file.
